EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO
by aaron2pm
Summary: Éste es un one-shot que narra cómo Eddie y Mason se conocieron es solo una hipotesis. Ellos dos son los protagonistas del fanfic "Amando a tu fantasma" por lo que les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos y que no toda su historia es tal cual se narra en los libros de la saga


Era víspera de navidad en Montana, la primera tormenta de nieve aun no llegaba pero el frío era abrazador y fuerte. Morois y dhampirs de distintas familias viajaban a la academia St. Vladimir para pasar las fiestas en familia con sus hijos. Algunos estudiantes de la academia viajaban para visitar a sus padres en casa.

El barullo de gente y las fuertes luces de los autos hacían prácticamente imposible que el pequeño Edison Castile encontrará a su abuela. Cuando el niño de aparentes seis años entro en el edificio en el que vivía vio como las personas iban de un lado a otro en el lobby del edificio de dhampirs de primaria, algunas mujeres moroi llevaban de la mano a sus hijos otras; desesperadas los buscaban.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando sólo quedó el pequeño niño: estaba sentado en un sillón que para su corta edad parecía enorme, sus pies se balanceaban inquietantes al ritmo que sus dedos se entrelazaban en un continuo movimiento. Era víspera de navidad y no se iría a ningún sitio hasta que llegara su abuela. Había estado muy emocionado por la visita de la anciana, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, su madre no estaría con ellos sino hasta año nuevo cuando estuviera de vacaciones. La madre Edison como muchas otras dhampirs no se había vuelto una guardiana.

Se escuchó el crujido de la puerta principal abrirse, el pequeño de cabellos alborotados se hincó sobre el sillón para ver de quien se trataba, estaba ansioso, seguro que era su abuela. La profunda sonrisa que había en el rostro del menor se desvaneció cuando vió que no se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un niño de su clase. Edison suspiró y se recostó sobre el enorme sofá. ─ ¿Por qué no llega? Seguro algo se le atravesó y por eso no viene.─ El pequeño quería pensar una razón positiva para que su abuela no estuviera aún ahí pero no podía hacerlo.

Sus murmureos habían sido escuchados por el niño que momentos previos había entrado en aquél lugar. Fue el quien se sentó junto al menor de piel nívea, ladeó la cabeza y pudo notar que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas ─ ¿Qué te pasa?─ El niño de cabellos rubios alzó la cabeza y pasó la manga del suéter por debajo de sus ojos. ─ Nada que te importe cabeza de zanahoria─ .

El antes llamado cabeza de zanahoria se echó a reír ─es la primera vez que me llaman así, Ricitos de oro─. Inquirió el pequeño pues el cabello de su compañero era muy parecido al oro. ─Soy Mase o cabeza de zanahoria como prefieras decirme ricitos de oro.─ Bromeó un poco el chico.

Edison torció sus labios, nunca antes lo habían llamado ricitos de oro y nadie nunca antes había respondido tan bien a una de sus pesadas bromas. ─Edison Castile.─ El menor que momentos antes había estado llorando hizo una reverencia con la cabeza lo cual le causó gracia a Mason, su compañero era muchísimo más educado que él. ─ ¿Por qué llorabas Edison?─ El pequeño momento de risas se apocó con esa pregunta.

─Es que… es que… Pues porque…─ Los sollozos del menor le impedían hablar y antes de siquiera poder volver a decir otra cosa comenzó a chillar, sus ojos hinchados y la manera tan ruidosa en la que lo hacían desesperaron a Mason quien se paró de un saltó y se cayó. Aquélla escena le sacó una pequeña risa al rubio, el pelirrojo al notar eso empezó hacer caras extrañas y a tratar de imitar voces chistosa; la risa de Edison pasó de ser una indiscreta sonrisa a una fuerte carcajada. Mason se sintió satisfecho por haberlo alegrado.

Edison se quedó mirando a "Cabeza de zanahoria" con una mirada sombría. Entrecerró los ojos y dijo ─ ¿por qué tú no estás con tu familia?─ Mason lo miró con una sonrisa decaída, Edison se sintió mal por haber preguntado aquello. ─Si no quieres decirme está bien, no es de mi interés.─ Mason negó, antes de hablar suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.

─Hoy mis padres no han podido venir, y una tormenta en Nebraska no me ha dejado tomar el vuelo a casa de mis abuelos, es por eso que estoy aquí. Tú… ¿por qué llorabas?─ Edison abultó los labios y esperó que un milagro pasará, le daba pena hablar de eso, parecería débil y como futuro guardián era eso lo que menos quería. ─Pues… Se suponía que debía ver a mi abuelita aquí… Hoy, pero no ha llegado aún, creo que ya no vendrá. ─ Nuevamente los ojos color avellana del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de contener.

Mase lo seguía mirando, la sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro, en un parpadeo las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Edison, el pelirrojo pasó su pulgar por la mejilla contraria y limpio la lágrima que caía. ─No está mal llorar de vez en cuando pero si hombre lo hace tan seguido se vuelve gay. ─ Edison ya antes había oído aquél termino, y no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, a él no le atraían lo niños ─ ¡Eso es asqueroso! ─ Gritó quitando la mano del "cabeza de zanahoria" de su rostro. ─Pero es cierto, solo los gays lloran tanto como lo haces tú. ─ Rebatió Mase.

El niño de cabellos dorados se puso de pie; caminó hacia la entrada con rabia, ¿cómo un niño bobo con cabeza de zanahoria se atrevía a decirle que era gay? Por su parte el chico que lo había ofendido había tomado sus palabras como una simple broma, corrió detrás del chico de piel nívea ─Edison, perdón… Sólo era una broma. No te enojes, Edison─. El llamado contrario no hizo detener a Edison siguió caminando. En pocos segundos fue detenido por Mase quien lo agarraba con considerable fuerza del brazo izquierdo.

─Suéltame.─ Gimió el rubio. ─No lo haré hasta que me perdones. ─ Gruño el pelirrojo, Edison se sintió impotente, jaló su fuerza con fuerza pero no logró zafarse. Los dos niños forcejearon; uno para que su brazo fuera liberado y el otro para no alejar al otro. Los forcejeos del rubio por fin rindieron frutos, logró soltarse del brazo contrario, Mase cayó al suelo y Edison le siguió, sus labios se encontraron.

La nívea piel del rubio se tiñó de un intenso color carmesí, los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos. No supieron por qué se sentían avergonzados pero no querían separarse, se sentía bien, Edison cerró los ojos y Mase hizo mayor presión sobre los labios contrarios. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el pelirrojo se paró de inmediato. ─Ves que torpe eres. ─ Dijo el niño extendiéndole la mano hacia el rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Una mujer alta de cabello largo y lacio con algunas arrugas en el rostro entraba por la puerta. Edison al verlo soltó la mano del pelirrojo y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer sonrió al verlo ─ Se me ha hecho un poco tarde pequeño Eddie pero nana ya está aquí. ─

FIN


End file.
